Patch - 2016.11.07
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 09.00 AM' ---- Heroes *'Mutant Mushroom' replaced with Saya (from Saya no Uta). *Skills reworked. *Model changed. *Lore changed. *Sound effects and speeches changed. *Exclusive titles changed. *'Shadow Dancer' replaced with Hitagi Senjougahara (from Bakemonogatari). *Model changed. *Lore changed. *Sound effects and speeches changed. *Exclusive titles changed. *'Changeling Fighter' replaced with Hassan-i-Sabbah (from Fate/Zero). *Skills reworked. *Model changed. *Lore changed. *Sound effects and speeches changed. *Exclusive titles changed. *'Rock Colossus' replaced with Alphonse Elric (from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood). *Model changed. *Lore changed. *Sound effects and speeches changed. *Exclusive titles changed. *''Ripping Vines Q: ''Scaling damage reduced from 0.8 AP -> 0.7 AP *''Bloody Thorns W: ''Effects have been reworked. *''Bloody Thorns W: ''The length of Bloody Thorns at level 1-5 is 1000 range. *''Bloody Thorns W: ''The damage from the Bleeding debuff increased from 2.0%/2.5%/3.0%/3.5%/4.0% of target's current Health -> 2%/3%/4%/5%/6% of target's current Health *''Bloody Thorns W: ''The effectiveness of Movement Speed reduction increased from 30%/35%/40%/45%/50% -> 30%/40%/50%/60%/70% *''Ittadakimasu! R: ''Scaling damage reduced from 0.8 AP -> 0.7 AP *''Ittadakimasu! R: ''Added Long Distance Camera effect while using this skill. *''Associated Cells: ''Added warning visual effect to plant's attacks. *Reworked Bouncing Blade Q: '' Senjougahara throws a stationery that hits up to 6 enemies, dealing 45/80/115/150/185 + AP magic damage to all targets hit and reducing the '''healing effects on them by 50% for 5 seconds. The cooldown of this ability is 9/8.5/8/7.5/7 seconds. *Reworked ''Killer Instincts W: '' Senjougahara throws 8 stationeries in all directions by using herself as the center, all stationeries will travel to the maximum range before flying back to her. When stationeries fly out from Senjougahara, they will deal 40/55/70/85/100 (0.4 AP) magic damage to all enemies they hit through and deal the same damage again as true damage when they return to her. Each unit can take damage only once from all stationeries when they are flying out and only once when they are returning back (maximum 2 times). The cooldown of this ability is 12/11/10/9/8 seconds. *Reworked ''Shunpu E: '' Senjougahara instantly moved to the target unit, resets her own basic attacks and gains the ability to reduce incoming damage by 15%/20%/25%/30%/35% for 3 seconds. If the target is an enemy, she deals 80/120/160/200/240 + AP magic damage to the target. The cooldown of this ability is 10/9.5/9/8.5/8 seconds. *Reworked ''Wind of Massacre R: '' Senjougahara channels and spins in place to throw 10 stationeries over 3 seconds (1 stationery per 0.3 seconds) at the closest 4 enemy heroes (maximum for a total of 40 stationeries). Each stationery deals 60/80/100 + AP magic damage. The cooldown of this ability is 60/55/50 seconds. ---- Battlefield Equipment *The duration of stun effect that triggered by using '''''Shimmer of Recrudescence Q on units with Soul Fire Embers debuff adjusted from Level x 0.2 -> 1 + Level x 0.1 seconds. *Each hero kill grants 1 Jewel Seed to Fate -> Each hero kill or assist grants 1 Jewel Seed to Fate. *The duration of the active ability is adjusted from 6 -> 6 + x Equipment Level seconds. *Added UNIQUE Passive: ''Reduces the cooldown of Goku's ''Rampage T by x Equipment Level seconds. *Adjusted UNIQUE Passive from "Increases Evasion Rate by 20%" -> "Increases 10% maximum Health and 10% Attack Damage" *Reworked by replacing all abilities from trial version to the official version. *Reworked by replacing all abilities from trial version to the official version. ---- Optimized Adjustment *Added the visual effect for the anniversary event to the map. *When Shinigami ( ) disconnects from the game while it is within possessing state by using Dream Possession E, it will instantly leave the host's body and walk back to its own spring (respawn point). ---- Item Mall *On sale for 6000 Gold. *On sale for 118 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2016.11.11. *On sale for 25 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2016.11.11. *On sale for 25 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2016.11.11 *On sale for 25 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2016.11.11 *On sale for 25 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2016.11.11 *On sale for 25 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2016.11.11 *On sale for 25 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2016.11.11 *Buying it will automatically grant Rock Lee ( ) to the buyer for free (and forever). *Replaced the Old Version with the version 2.0. *Replaced the Old Version with the version 2.0. * *Removed from the Item Mall. ---- New Contents *Added Leaderboards System. *Changed Login BGM to Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Opening 1 - Again (by Yui) *Replaced the CG before login interface with the new one. *Added sound effects and speeches for Kikyou ( ) and Doma Umaru ( ). ---- Synthesizing System *Added new ordinary and exclusive equipment to the crafting list. ** : ( x 30) + ( x 30) + ( x 1) + ( x 1) ** : ( x 30) + ( x 30) + ( x 1) + ( x 1) ** : ( x 30) + ( x 30) + ( x 1) + ( x 1) *Added limited skins and items for anniversary events that use Primal Crystal (原晶石) as a material to the crafting list. ** : 50 Primal Crystals ** : 50 Primal Crystals ** : 80 Primal Crystals ** : 80 Primal Crystals ** : 100 Primal Crystals ** : 100 Primal Crystals ** : 100 Primal Crystals **Exclusive title Star of 2D World (二次元之星): 200 Primal Crystals ** : 1 Primal Crystal ** : 1 Primal Crystal ** : 2 Primal Crystals ** : 2 Primal Crystal ** : 1 Primal Crystal ** : 1 Primary Crystal ** : 50 Primal Crystals *Added limited skins and limited heroes to the crafting list. ** : ( x 100) + ( x 100) + ( x 3) + ( x 3) ** : ( x 100) + ( x 100) + ( x 3) + ( x 3) ** : ( x 100) + ( x 100) + ( x 3) + ( x 3) ** : ( x 100) + ( x 100) + ( x 3) + ( x 3) ** : ( x 100) + ( x 100) + ( x 3) + ( x 3) ** : ( x 80) + ( x 80) + ( x 1) + ( x 1) ** : ( x 80) + ( x 80) + ( x 1) + ( x 1) ** : ( x 80) + ( x 80) + ( x 1) + ( x 1) ** : ( x 50) + ( x 50) ** : ( x 50) + ( x 50) ** : ( x 50) + ( x 50) ---- Reworked & New Titles *100 wins title: Meat (肉) *300 wins title: I have a harem (我的后宫很多) *100 wins title: Alexander the Great (亚历山大大帝) *300 wins title: King of Conquerors (征服王) *100 wins title: Springtime of Youth Full Power (青春全力忍) *300 wins title: Beautiful Green Wild Beast (苍蓝野兽) *100 wins title: Necromancer (死灵法师) *300 wins title: Wordless Loli (无口萝莉) *100 wins title: Hopeless Love (绝望爱恋) *300 wins title: Saya no Uta (沙耶之歌) *1000 wins title: Quietus of Divine Love (神圣爱情的寂灭) *100 wins title: Fascination Queen (荡漾女王) *300 wins title: Tsundere Scheming Sharp Tongue Girl (傲娇腹黑毒舌控) *100 wins title : Assassin (暗杀者) *300 wins title : Cursed Arm Hassan (咒腕之哈桑) *1000 wins title : Old Man of the Mountain (山中老人) *100 wins title: Alchemist (炼金术师) *300 wins title: Hagane no Kokoro (钢铁之心) *1000 wins title: The Gate of Truth (至高真理之门) ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed Sha Wujing's ( ) Flowing Heavenly Prison R could pull both enemies and allies toward the center of the skill. *Fixed while enemies were removed from the game by Dita's ( ) Data Deletion R, they could still take damage from Kula Diamond's ( ) Frost Field E. *Fixed the burning effects from Solary Armor's ( ) in Eternal Battlefield could trigger abnormal effects from Winter Scepter ( ) and Soul Torch ( ). *Fixed when a player brought Withered Heart ( ) during their dead, the item's aura would be toggled around their corpse. *Fixed Bndroid Reboot Artifact ( ) couldn't reset the cooldown of God Finger ( ). *Fixed when Hassan-i-Sabbah ( ) dealt sustain damage to other units while within stealth from Shadow Strike Q, the damage would automatically cancel his stealth. *Fixed the indicator of the Neptune's ( ) Blaze Break E. *Fixed Kaname Madoka ( ) in the Eternal Battlefield couldn't be revived after her death. ---- Free Hero Rotation ----